Le rêve de Clara
by Tenshi D. Clara
Summary: Quand une jeune fille fait un rêve étrange dans lequel elle se retrouve propulsée lors de la bataille de MarineFord, qu'elle possède le fluide royal, qu'elle tente de sauver Ace et qu'elle se réveille ensuite chez elle, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comment choisir entre rêve et réalité ?


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comment va ? Voici un petit OS qui a commencé à germer dans mon esprit en cours de technologie, et maintenant, il est là pour vous !

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Kizaru.

L'Amiral Kizaru.

Celui de One Piece, avec ses rayons lumineux.

Lui-même.

Dieu qu'il était impressionnant.

Il leva sa jambe, un laser se forma sur son pied.

« Tu vas comprendre ta douleur sale gamine ! »

Elle était en mauvaise position, au sol, sans échappatoire.

Sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Les bras de la brunette se tendirent d'eux même, voulant mettre de la distance entre elle et le danger.

_Comment la situation a-t-elle put déraper ?_

_Revenons quelques heures plutôt :_

Clara éteignit son ordinateur portable, jeta un vif coup d'œil à son téléphone et se glissa sous la couette.

Elle mit son portable en veille et le rangea dans son étui avant de le fourrer dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Elle regarda son réveil, il était 22h46. Comme d'habitude, elle avait trop veillé.

La brune avait voulu continuer de réviser son anglais sur un site spécialisé.

Le réveil ne va pas être facile, surtout qu'elle a une interrogation de français à l'oral en première heure, c'est-à-dire à 8h15.

Elle se remit en mémoire son oral et régla son alarme sur 6h20. Elle s'endormie rapidement, fatiguée.

Réveillé en sursaut, elle ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Elle était surélevée par rapport au sol, à plusieurs mètres de celui-ci.

Une grande place s'étendait sous ses yeux chocolat ébahis.

Tout autour d'elle était dévasté, des corps sans vie jonchaient le sol de toute part, tantôts découpés, tantôts transpercés.

Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur et porta ensuite son attention sur elle.

Toujours vêtue de son minishort noir et de son top rose, elle remarqua qu'elle avait des sandales noires à talons. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir dormis en sous-vêtements, malgré la chaleur.

Un cri la ramena à la réalité.

Devant elle se trouvait Ace, à genoux, entouré des deux soldats à terre, évanouis.

« A-ACE… ? Mais que… ?»

Son esprit fit tilt. Les mots s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit.

Ace, soldats évanouis, Luffy, MarineFord.

Elle ne put se retenir de crier.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Tous les combattants se retournèrent vers elle.

Elle déglutit, et recula désespérément.

Ace regardait la scène, complètement perdu. La jeune femme était apparue devant elle en un instant, dans une aura blanche. De quoi en perturber plus d'un !

« Elle connaît Ace aux poings ardents ! Exécutez-la ! »

Une armada de soldats encore vaillants sortirent leurs fusils, qu'ils pointèrent sur la pauvre femme.

« Que…quoi…mais ?!

\- FEUX ! »

Les coups sifflèrent entre ses oreilles, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'eu aucun mal à éviter les balles, mais l'une d'elle réussi à lui entailler faiblement la joue.

Le sang perlait, mais son seul objectif était celui de tenter de sauver Ace, par n'importe quels moyens.

Entre temps, son esprit avait analysé la situation.

Évitant les balles, elle se releva précipitamment.

Elle sentait l'adrénaline monter en flèche dans son corps.

Des hommes armés de sabres s'élancèrent sur l'échafaud, et malheureusement, elle ne vit pas un coup arriver, qui lui fit une belle entaille sur l'estomac qu'elle avait à découvert.

La douleur était cuisante. D'un geste rageur, elle passa sa main sur l'entaille et retira le sang qui s'en dégageait.

Elle réussit néanmoins à éviter les autres coups, mais difficilement.

Kizaru s'élança vers Clara, et avant le temps de comprendre, elle se retrouva dans les airs, une main la serrant à la gorge.

Elle agrippa la main puissante avec les siennes, cherchant à se desserrer de l'emprise.

Le souffle coupé, elle regarda l'Amiral qui se tenait devant-elle.

Se rêve parait tellement réel !

Une force indescriptible la remplie soudain, puis se libéra d'elle.

Elle tomba lourdement à terre, l'Amiral se retrouvant à genoux, quelque peu sonné.

Les derniers soldats qui résistaient, étaient évanouis.

Elle comprit.

La première fois que Luffy avait libéré le fluide royal, l'Amiral n'avait pas été ébranlé, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à une…deuxième attaque de fluide.

Ce qui voulait donc dire que…

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Cria-t-elle à nouveau.

De nouveau, les combats se stoppèrent, et les combattants dévisagèrent une fois de plus l'inconnue.

Dans son esprit, tout était embrouillé.

Pourquoi était-elle arrivée là ? Par qui ? Et surtout, comment ?

_Maintenant que vous avez compris, revenons à l'instant présent :_

Kizaru se releva et fonça sur la demoiselle, avant de lever sa jambe, dont un laser lumineux en sortit.

« Tu vas comprendre ta douleur sale gamine ! »

Les yeux clos, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre le coup, étant en mauvaise position, mais il ne vint pas.

A la place des cris des guerriers, le silence se fit autour d'elle pendant quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Manu du 6/9 dans NRJ ne retentisse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se posèrent sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre, assombrit par la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle tourna la tête, son réveil affichait 6h21.

D'un geste rageur, elle releva la couette et geignit avant de se lever.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'un rêve. Ouf… Mais par contre, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir rien dormis de toute la nuit.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de ressentir des picotements au bas du ventre, ses règles, sans doute.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain et qu'elle se planta devant le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, une plaie verticale traversait sa joue.

Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais la surprise était trop grande et elle ne put se retenir.

Son cri se répandit à travers la maison endormie, mais par chance, ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils n'avaient donc pas entendus le hurlement de leur fille.

Elle attrapa la trousse de pharmacie, se désinfecta l'entaille et retourna dans sa chambre.

Mais comment avait-t-elle put se faire ça en dormant ?

Elle avait dû se cogner, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette horreur ! On ne s'ouvre pas la joue comme ça !

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle inspira et expira doucement, paniquée. La brune réussie plus ou moins à se calmer.

De toute façon, elle avait d'autres problèmes. L'oral de français par exemple.

Elle enfila son tregging bleu clair, et manqua d'hurler.

Son regard descendit doucement, découvrant une plaie encore ensanglantée horizontale barrant son bas-ventre.

Elle en tomba à la renverse de surprise.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient.

Le rêve qui était beaucoup trop réaliste pour ne pas être vrai, la douleur de la balle et de l'épée sur son corps et enfin l'impression de ne rien avoir dormis de la nuit.

Elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à se calmer.

* * *

Alors ? Une tite review ?

**NDA du 29/03/2015 : Merci à The Bloody Sentimental Queen, Luxie, Chow Chou, Kagami D Seyfty, robinnico9978 et mangaaaass pour leurs reviews ! **


End file.
